Kaizer
Kaizer is from the anime Yugioh GX and guest stars in all Eight Marbles games. He is a graduate of Duel Academia owned by Kaiba. Although he launches a new duel league his brother tells him of a land hosting a tournament and decides to travel there. He heard from his father that "weird people" existed there, girls who fight with farts, but told himself he wont let that stop him and he'll crush any girl who tries to use onara tactics on him. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Kaizer is a "Dominator" character, having all types of attacks from command grabs to full screen energy beams he can shoot from his Duel Monsters cards. His notable attacks are a lunge attack that can be canceled into several moves, a dashing anti air, a full range unblockable energy beam, and a charge move that gives him 2 bars of super meter with no limitations. He may have all the power in the world, great combos and the highest health in the game, but he is also the absolute slowest character in the game and has no forward ground dash, only a forward air dash (and even that is slow) he has a high gravity stat, so he cant jump high, no air specials and his normals dont combo into each other. Adding to his drawbacks a skilled player can make him near useless because he only has one dangerous low attack and his unblockable can be ducked under. (Certain characters are short enough to stand under it.) Personality Kaizer has a serious fighting resolve and fights showing off his Duel Monsters power. He has a second personality though, where he is more brash, insane and scary, owing up to how he changes in the anime he's from; however, the latter doesnt show up in Eight Marbles 2X; instead, he has a couple of humorous faces he does within some moves for some unknown reason. Special Command List Taunt S + D Kaizer makes a weird unknown face at the foe. Longer animation then most but gives almost 1 full super bar if not attacked. Burst Combination ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D (→ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Kaizer rushes forward and combos the enemy into a attack from his duel monster. The first couple of hits can be canceled into Cyber Flow Catch, Power Wall and Evolution Resolution Burst. The D version has a slightly shorter animation and a stricter timing for cancels. A version has the shortest range and the D version has the longest. Cyber Flow Catch Kaizer executes a command grab that can't be blocked. 4 attacks can be executed with this attack: Cyber Flow Catch Ender No input after Cyber Flow Catch If no input is pressed Kaizer punches his enemy. Super Rakerta After a Cyber Flow Catch, ↓ ↘ → + A ( Q for simple commands) Aster Phoenix appears and attacks with a beam sword and kick combo that knocks the enemy back. Can be canceled into Evolution Resolution Artillery. Cyber Valley After a Cyber Flow Catch, ↓ ↘ → + S (W for simple commands) Kaizer summons his Cyber Dragon to attack and suspend the enemy in the air. Can be followed up by different moves. Griffon Beam Blade After a Cyber Flow Catch, ↓ ↘ → + D (E for simple commands) Aster Phoenix appears and kicks the enemy upwards. Can be followed up with different moves but harder to do so. Power Wall → ↓ ↘ + A or S (↓ + Q or W for simple commands) Kaizer rushes forward and attacks with a stomp that leads to a launching attack. The stomp hits low. Can cancel into Evolution Resolution Burst. Evolution Burst → ↓ ↘ + D (↓ + E for simple commands) Kaizer summons a duel monster to attack with a full range energy beam after a short delay. The beam is shot quite high so it can be ducked under, but it's unblockable. (Even though the picture shows him using a Cyber Dragon to attack, he does it with a different monster.) Cyber Draw ↓ ↓ + A,S or D ( ↙ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Kaizer wipes his head with a cloth. The animation gives Kaizer almost 2 super bars if he is not attacked. Eternal Evolution Burst ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D (→ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Kaizer rushes forward, attacks his enemy then summons his Cyber End Dragon to attack with a massive, powerful beam. Does extreme damage. Evolution Resolution Burst During Burst Combination or Power Wall, ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D (→ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Kaizer summons his Chimeratech Overdragon and attacks with a barrage of beams, ending with a huge beam attack. Does high damage. Evolution Resolution Artillery During Super Rakerta, ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D (→ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Kaizer reverts back to his sadistic side and summons his Chimeratech Fortress Dragon that attacks with 5 blasts before firing a huge beam at the enemy. Does extreme damage but Kaizer loses slight health from the move. Sentimental Outlaw Blues ↓ ↙ ←↓ ↙ ← + D ( ← + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Kaizer attacks with a huge vertical energy pillar. Does high damage. Trivia * From his info, Kaizer is 20 years old. * He is tied with Jun Sato for the highest health in the game at 350. * Although when Eightmarble ura characters are included they are beaten by Arekuto at 400. * He is the slowest character in the game and the only character with no forward ground dash. * He has 2 voice pack files in the game however its unknown how to enable the other one. * His other voice line pack reflects on how he turns sadistic in his anime. * His real name is Ryo Marufuji, and in Yu-Gi-Oh GX' s English dub, he's called Zane Truesdale. Category:Characters